digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Argendramon
Argendramon is a Legendary Digimon and leader of a group of Digimon called the Metalsaurs, with Argendramon being based on an and an . Within this group, the crests of Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, and Sincerity are represented in the group. It's group can be considered an even larger group when paired alongside the opposing Pyrosaurs, which represent the crests of Courage, Love, Hope, and Light. What their relation to Goddreamon's crest of Kindness means is unknown. Oddly, there doesn't seem to be any Digimon representing the newly discovered Crest of Inspiration yet, but it is assumed Trinitimon represents that crest. It's body is made purely of heavily reinforced Chrome Digizoid. It's hide is so heavily armored it's unknown what would happen if Giganodramon were to face it, which is said to be able to destroy anything in sight with ease. Both are said to cancel each other out. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions In Cobalt Version, you face a group of possessed tamers who of which the leader owns an Argendramon that beats your team easily. In this version you have to find and obtain the counterpart Giganodramon to beat it and get farther into the game, but Giganodramon requires you face the other Pyrosaurs before it can be found. In Bronze Version, the opposite occurs, where the possessed tamer leader uses Giganodramon and you have to find Argendramon instead. This specific part of the game is a homage to Fossil Fighters, referencing the Vivosaurs Frigi (Argendramon) and Igno (Giganodramon). Argendramon is exclusive to Bronze Version, where Giganodramon is exclusive to Cobalt Version. They are the first Super Ultimates encountered in-game. After beating the opposite Crest Digimon, Brondramon or Cobaldramon appears depending on the version, and easily demolishes both Argendramon and Giganodramon easily. Argendramon and Giganodramon are Size 2 Digimon, which is not that large for a Super Ultimate, mostly due to it's stats and traits not making it as broken as other Super Ultimates. Argendramon has an unlockable outfit after it is re-obtained after the main storyline, which is modeled after the Metalsaurs in a picture of Argendramon on back of the coat. It's signature trait minimizes all attack damage received from the opponent, and gives a 999 boost to Defense, the largest boost to any stat in the game next to Giganodramon's 999 Attack boost from a similar trait which maximizes attack damage dealt to the opponent. When both Digimon face each other, however, both abilities do not work. These traits, as well as many other signature traits, also fail to function when facing Brondramon, Cobaldramon, and Jadedramon. An Ancient Love In a special cutscene movie unlocked around the same time as the Rise of Dragoramon cutscene movie, a cutscene featuring the events leading up to that movie is featured, also rendered in a similar manor by use of the game's graphics. An ancient legend tells of 9 Crests, and each Crest is given to an ancient Dinosaur Digimon, and the 9th crest stolen by a demonic being and cursed to be cowardly when confronted despite it's power. One day during the reign of the ancient Dinosaur Digimon, fate decided it would be the Crest of Love paired with the Crest of Friendship, which completely enraged the Crest of Courage and caused a never ending war between the two greater crests. Eventually all 8 Digimon were sealed away, never to return until the crests were discovered by the 8 DigiDestined. However, neither they nor Gennai knew of the true legend behind them. About a year before Rise of Dragoramon, Tai is dating Sora, and everyone but Matt is happy, though she doesn't know why (Actually relating to a different issue noted in Rise of Dragoramon). Matt, trying to keep his cool, and having turned down Jun thousands of times didn't help him at the moment, until the day he finally managed to get rid of her due to the accident T.K. was in, which involved her brother Davis that eventually both side sides angry at each other. Sora, feeling that Matt was hurt, is told of what happened to T.K. and during the time Sora helps comfort Matt when T.K. is in the hospital Tai mistakes it for Sora cheating on him, and his rage at confusion causes an abnormal effect with their friends in the Digital World. In the Digital World, Agumon suddenly dark digivolves into SkullGreymon and goes on a rampage where the other Digimon were simply relaxing with no evil having been around since Armageddemon. At first they believe Agumon will wear out of energy so fast he'll degenerate from SkullGreymon, but the others are then forced into action when SkullGreymon digivolves into Machinedramon and lays waste to several areas of the Digital World, and then soon enough bursting out of the degenrating Agumon is the DigiCore of Courage, which regenerates into the Super Ultimate Giganodramon, and absorbs all the power Agumon has left turning him back into a Botamon, then escaping into the real world by destroying a dimensional gate, which inadvertently unleashes Euoplodramon, Torodramon, Kentrodramon, Irridramon, and Alberdramon, five other Crest Digimon from ancient times. The 6 awakened Digimon go on a rampage throughout Tokyo, and when Tai confronts Sora about what's going on between her and Matt, she tries to explain she's merely being supportive while T.K's in the hospital, but before she can even finish that latter bit of her explanation Tai assumes's she's lying when Matt comes in angry at Tai from Gennai having heard Agumon went on a rampage, but that was only half of the story as Irridramon eyed them from out the window of Sora's apartment, forcing all three to run for it as there Digimon are found to be too weak to fight for some reason, but Biyomon and Gabumon are perfectly fine. The two explain the situation of Agumon having digivolved into SkullGreymon by unknown means, then they are confronted by the mighty Goddreamon. Goddreamon explains the ancient legend, and states that Tai's anger and jealousy had awoken Giganodramon, who was sealed within the Crest of Courage thousands of years ago. When Goddreamon tells the rest of the tale, Tai thinks Goddreamon is just trying to separate him and Sora and thrashes down upon him. As Legend also stated, Goddreamon was cursed with cowardliness when he was confronted in such a way and begs for mercy at Tai's onslaught, and just when Goddreamon is near dead Matt's had enough with Tai for accusing Sora of cheating and for beating a Digimon that was begging for mercy. Goddreamon flees while it has the chance, and Argendramon awakens at Matt's rage which causes a massive energy drain from Gabumon as it awakens, and eventually the presence of Argendramon brings Giganodramon to the clearly as the two gigantic Dinosaur Digimon go at each other in an all out brawl, but neither side can turn the victor over each other, as both are evenly matched against each other, due to while Giganodramon being able to destroy anything, Argendramon is said to be indestructible. Eventually Goddreamon reappears to try and save the three Digidestined from the two titans, but Giganodramon, taking on the emotions of Tai, brutally attacks and kills Goddreamon, even speaking in Tai's voice while doing so, speaking of all the thoughts Tai has been thinking, about how his conflicts with Matt have been up to this point, and then returning to it's own voice, explains how all of those that it just said are indeed what Tai has been thinking over the past month since him and Sora have been going out. Eventually Sora herself has had enough, and Utahdramon is summoned, who then rallies the other 5 Crest Digimon not present and sides with Argendramon in successfully destroying Giganodramon, but not before Giganodromon tries killing Matt with the last bit of emotions it copied from Tai. When all seems clear, Matt finally tells Tai of the whole situation was just Sora comforting him while T.K. was in the hospital, explains all she did for him to support him, and yet at the same time admits he fell in love with her yet knew better than to say anything due to Tai being around. Tai is at first sympathetic, and then when he hears the last bit both get into a fight, Sora breaks it up and places all the blame on Tai since if he wasn't acting jealous for no reason all the disaster that took place that day wouldn't have happened. That aside, she breaks up with Tai and leaves with Matt, leaving Tai depressed for a while but he eventually gets over it and eventually gets together with Jun (Surprisingly) when he goes to comfort Davis about an almost identical situation between him, Kari, and T.K., and in the process fells that Matt and Sora fit together more than he and Sora did after all this had occurred. Their Digimon make a full recovery after the Crest Digimon go back into slumber, but Goddreamon is revived in Primary Village, where a floating, bizzare Dragon-like Digimon arrives watching as Giganodramon's egg also hatches, thinking it's own plans in finishing the legend on his own as a success and everything closes with Rainboramon's grin as to how the situation ended. An Ancient Love is actually part of a series of events that happen before Rise of Dragoramon, all of which occur to Rainboramon's own involvement in things, even before it's crime that it started one it's own in the later event that is to occur.